My Sister's Boyfriend
by xxdisneygirl2xx
Summary: His hazel eyes made me melt. "C'mon she will never know. She is at a party. We can 'play around' all night. She won't catch us". It sounded very convincing. Was I really that desperate for love that I was going to sleep with my sister's boyfriend? Of course I was...she'll get over it...right?
1. Cupid's Connection

Ok everyone this is a new story I hope you like it….

ALLY

"He is so cute!" said my older sister Mariah. "We'll just have to see". Confused? Here's what happened

Today, my younger sister Kori and I were supposed to meet our older sister's boyfriend Austin. Honestly, I didn't want to because he was probably going to leave her anyway like all the others. I decided to get dressed to take my mind off of things. I wore white high waist short shorts that made my butt look extremely fat. A loose red crop top with short sleeves that was longer in the back and some red stilettos. I wore red lipstick and very thin eyeliner and mascara with my hair straightened and parted down the middle with my blonde tips. I got Kori dressed too. I dressed her in white fitted overalls that were shorts with one top button undone with a sky blue short sleeve top that said Boi in black bold letters with black and white converse on.

.

I drove Kori to school and I went to school myself. Since I'm a trend setter, everyone is probably going to come to school wearing the exact same outfit as me. So far boys have been playfully slapping me on the butt saying stuff like "Damn girl, look at that thing move" I just laugh and wave them off. I got to my locker when my Latina friend Trish tapped me on the shoulder.

"Care to explain _this_?" She said gesturing to my outfit.

"Well you said I needed a change and so I did"

"I didn't mean show damn there all your skin"

"So do bikinis"

"They are bathing suits…wearing that would be natural but _this_" she said pulling down my shorts. "Is not even you"

The bell rung. "Yeah yeah Trish I'll see you at lunch" I said waving her off fully attended to my phone.

I picked Kori up from school and we walked in the door. As soon as she got in she ran straight upstairs. I saw my sister sitting on the couch with a boy with blonde hair.

"Uuuuuuuuuugggggggghhhhh" I said. Just then my sister and who apparently is Austin turned around from watching TV.

"Oh hi Ally" they both stood. "I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Austin" At first I didn't even look at him. Ohhh but when I did, his hazel eyes made me melt. His suntan was perfect and his hair flopped just the right way. "Hi ally. It's a pleasure to meet you" he extended his hand. Wow! Even his voice was amazing. I reached out my hand to meet his. His touch was so soft. Lord, kill me now!

AUSTIN

She was so gorgeous. Her smile was flawless. Her hair cascaded down her back with blonde ends. Her long eyelashes batted and I think I was going to faint. It got hot quick. Really quick. When she spoke, _god_, it sounded like an angel's voice. It's like a song I could play all day and never get tired of it. Meghan Trainor was right. She has _all_ the right junk in _all_ the right places. 'Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top'. I was going to have a heart attack if I didn't leave now. "Um Mariah, I have to leave now. Jimmy wants me at the studio now. It _truly_ was a pleasure Ally" I said. "Oh no problem Austin. I guess we will see you later" she said. "Bye babe" Mariah said. And with that I left.

I t took me 20 minutes to get to the studio. I finally got to the recording room and nobody was here because Jimmy didn't call me. I decided to take my mind off of Ally. But I couldn't so I decided, what's better than to write a song on how I feel.

(Usher: You make me wanna)

This is what you do  
>This is what you do<br>This is what you do  
>This is what you do<p>

You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
>Start a new relationship with you<br>This is what you do  
>I think about a ring and all the things that come along with you<br>Make me  
>You make me wanna leave the one I'm with<br>Start a new relationship with you  
>This is what you do<br>I think about a ring and all the things that come along with you  
>Make me<br>You make me

Before anything began between us  
>You were like my best friend<br>The one I used to run and talk to  
>When me and my girl was having problems<br>You used to say it'll be OK  
>Suggest little nice things I should do<br>And when I go home at night and lay my head down  
>Last thing I think about was you<br>And how

You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
>Start a new relationship with you<br>This is what you do  
>I think about a ring and all the things that come along with you<br>Make me  
>You make me wanna leave the one I'm with<br>Start a new relationship with you  
>This is what you do<br>I think about a ring and all the things that come along with you  
>Make me<br>You make me

Now what's bad is you're the one that hooked us up  
>Knowing it should have been you<br>What's sad is that I love her but I'm falling for you  
>What should I do<br>Should I tell my baby bye-bye  
>Should I do exactly what I feel inside<br>Could I, I don't wanna go, don't need to stay  
>But I really need to get it together<p>

You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
>Start a new relationship with you<br>This is what you do  
>I think about a ring and all the things that come along with you<br>Make me  
>You make me wanna leave the one I'm with<br>Start a new relationship with you  
>This is what you do<br>I think about a ring and all the things that come along with you  
>Make me<br>You make me

At this point the situation's out of control  
>I never meant to hurt her<br>But I gotta let her go  
>And she may not understand it<br>While all of this is going on  
>I tried, I tried to fight it<br>But the feeling's just too strong  
>You make me, make me<p>

You make me wanna  
>You make me wanna<br>You make me wanna  
>You make me wanna<p>

You make me wanna  
>You make me wanna<br>You make me wanna  
>You make me wanna<br>You makin' me

You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
>Start a new relationship with you<br>This is what you do  
>I think about a ring and all the things that come along with you<br>Make me  
>You make me wanna leave the one I'm with<br>Start a new relationship with you  
>This is what you do<br>I think about a ring and all the things that come along with you  
>Make me<br>You make me

"Now, i wonder, who could that be about" She said with venom and a lot of sarcasm. Oh no...Mariah...


	2. The Persuasion Technique

**AUSTIN**

"Sweetheart" I got up and walked to her. "I am Austin Moon. I have to write about every situation possible. I have to write about stuff people can relate to. People can relate to a guy not knowing which girl to be with. I love you and only you" I say taking my index finger and lifting her chin. "Really?" she asked. "Yes now go get to Leila's house and ill text you later. It's getting dark out. Get to that party". She smiles. "Ok"

I drive to Ally's hoping she is home. When I pull up I see the living room light on and music blasting. I hear a bunch of girls laughing. I knock on the door. A couple of seconds later Ally answers the door. She has her hair up in a loose curly bun and short shorts with a hugging white t-shirt. How can a girl look so good without even trying?

"Austin? What are you doing here you said you would be at the studio recording" she said

"Jimmy rescheduled" I said

"But that was hours ago I had time to write 3 songs by then" She quickly covered her mouth and blushed.

"Ally you write songs?" she just looked down blushing.

"OH MY GOSH ITS AUSTIN MOON!" a blond girl screamed. All the girls came screaming and running at me.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" the girls stopped screaming. "Take a seat on the couch until Austin and I are finished talking" Ally said. And with that the sat on the couch talking. Ally led me to her room, which was quite big. "Austin what is it you needed to tell me?" "I am going to do something and I want you to remain calm" I said. "Austin what are you-.

**ALLY**

Before I knew it his soft lips were crashing into mine. This continued for about 10 minutes until I pulled away. "Austin no I cant do this to my sister" I said. His hazel eyes made me melt. "C'mon she will never know. She is at a party. We can 'play around' all night. She won't catch us". I shoved him. "Are you serious? Oh my god you are JUST like the others. Do you understand how nasty that is? I can already hear the magazine covers screaming '_Austin Moon caught cheating on his girlfriend with her sister' _Ooo can't wait to read that one!" she said sarcastically. "Wait? Others?" I said. "Austin I am not going to do this with you. Treat my sister right". He clasps his hands together as if he is praying and puts the side of his two index fingers to his lips. "Ally how are you going to ask me to respect your sister if you just disrespected her not even 2 minutes ago?" I stop and stare at him.

_My god he's right_

**Of course he is right**

_Shut up I didn't ask you_

**You didn't have to I am you conscience **

_We'll talk later_

"Hello is somebody in there if so I want to talk to them" Austin was waving his hand in my face. "I am sorry but I just don't think this is a good idea" Sure he sounded convincing but I couldn't break my sister's heart like that because I was desperate for love? "It'll be quick" he said. "Just a couple or minutes"

_It takes him only a couple of minutes? Jeez_

**To quick. If I was him I wouldn't have said that**

_Girl if I could high five you I would_

"So is that a yes?"

**MARAIH **

Its like 2 am and im dog tired. "Bye Chloe, Leila, Maggie, Jayla, Ryan, Daniel, and uh…the rest" I walked out. Jeez my head was spinning.

It took only 10 minutes to get home and I was going to pass out any time now. I opened the door to find all the girls sleeping on the floor and Kori asleep on the table but I couldn't find Ally. I walked upstairs and toward her bedroom. I knocked twice but I didn't hear anything. I just pushed the door open. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GUYS!" was the last thing I said.


End file.
